


Sonata of Smiles

by Ulrich362



Series: Arc-V Romance [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulrich362/pseuds/Ulrich362
Summary: Everyone can see the two of them belong together, and after everything that they've been through its time that they get the happy ending they deserve. Everyone deserves to be able to smile, especially the two that work so hard to let others do the same.





	Sonata of Smiles

Sonata of Smiles

By Ulrich362

(I do not own Yugioh Arc-V or any of its characters. All rights go to their respective owners.)

“You’ve really been a huge help Yuya.” Serena smiled as the two of them walked down a hall of Duel Academy. “Helping to teach the students about Action Duels would have been enough but you’re even helping rebuild what Zarc destroyed.”

“Well I know, but it’s the least I can do and seeing Yuri smile like that is always a good thing.” Yuya smiled causing Serena to chuckle as she looked at the ring on her finger. “Plus I haven’t done much, most of the damage was already repaired anyway.”

“That’s true, but you’ve spent almost a month here. Don’t you miss your friends and family back in the Standard Dimension?” Serena inquired

“You have a point, but I feel like helping out while I’m here is the least I can do for you guys.” Yuya admitted. “After all… it’s my fault all of this happened anyway.”

“Then the blame should apply to me as well, I drove you to that point, didn’t I?” Yuri asked walking up to them with a smile. “You’ve done more than enough to make up for what happened.”

“He’s right, besides I’m sure everyone misses you.” Serena agreed. “Your mom, your dad, Yuzu.”

As Serena mentioned Yuzu Yuya’s eyes widened and he blushed.

“She has a point; you went through nearly all of this to try and save Yuzu from the Fusion Dimension and if what Yuto told us is true when you were reunited with her in that brief moment before she ended up here and you were sent to the Xyz Dimension you were happier than you’ve ever been in your life.” Yuri pointed out.

“Well, Yuzu’s one of my closest friends and after what Roget did the fact that we were together again…” Yuya started only for both Yuri and Serena to stare at him.

“Yuzu is your best friend, no question about that.” Serena smiled. “Just like Yugo and Rin were.”

“That’s entirely different.” Yuya argued. “I mean…”

Suddenly Yuya paused and Yuri and Serena shared a brief look as he looked up in thought.

“Yuya, how is it different?” Yuri inquired.

‘It is different, Yugo and Rin were raised together in the same orphanage and Yuzu and I…’ Yuya thought.

“Is something wrong Yuya?” Serena asked. “You were about to tell us how your relationship with Yuzu is different than Yugo’s with Rin.”

“Oh… right.” Yuya replied. “Well… I guess there are a few similarities.”

“More than a few Yuya.” Yuri noted before looking up in thought. “We should continue this another time though. Our reservation is in half an hour Serena.”

Serena nodded. “That sounds good, see you later Yuya.”

“Right, see you guys later.” Yuya said as Yuri and Serena walked off. ‘Are they really right though? Yuzu and I have a lot of similarities to Yugo and Rin but does that mean that we could… I mean do I really feel that way, we’re just close friends, right?’

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Do you think he’ll realize it?” Serena asked as she and Yuri sat down. “After everything that’s happened it’s fairly obvious they’ll end up together.”

“That’s true, but this is Yuya we’re talking about, the six of us will have to give him a few hints to realize it.” Yuri mentioned. “As for Yuzu, we’ll have to leave that to Sora, Reiji, and Yusho.”

“I guess you’re right, still the fact that Yuya was willing to do so much to help is incredible.” Serena smiled. “He really is an amazing person, we’re lucky to be his friends.”

Yuri just chuckled at that thought. “Friends, you just might have a point. Of course, as great as being friends with Yuya is there’s something even better in my opinion.”

Serena smiled. “You have a point; I feel the same way. I love you Yuri.”

“I love you too Serena, and I always will.” Yuri smiled back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Is Yuya still in the Fusion Dimension?” Sora asked. “It’s been nearly a month since he went to help out, I get that he wants to lend a hand but you’d think he’d stop by on occasion. Especially with his friends waiting for him.”

Yuzu just smiled. “Well Yuya’s always been there to help out people when they need it.”

“I know, and that’s great but he’s been there for a month and he said he was planning on stopping by all three dimensions so who knows how long it’ll be before he gets back.” Sora complained. “Don’t you miss Yuya too Yuzu?”

Yuzu turned to Sora with a small smile. “Of course I do, but Yuya will be back soon. He promised before he left and I trust him.”

“He owes his life to you Yuzu.” Reiji mentioned walking up to them. “Actually if you have some time I need to speak with you.”

Yuzu looked at Reiji in surprise but nodded. “What is it Reiji?”

“Do you remember anything from the time when you and your counterparts merged into Ray and dueled against Zarc?” Reiji asked.

“Only bits and pieces, I remember Yuya taking control at the end and managing to help Reira win the duel by playing Smile Universe though.” Yuzu answered.

“You were a large factor in him overcoming Zarc and allowing Reira… allowing Ray to turn the duel around and win.” Reiji revealed.

As she heard that Yuzu’s eyes widened in shock. “That really happened?”

“Yeah, you called to Yuya and he managed to come to his senses. None of us could get through to any of them.” Sora added. “You mean more to Yuya than anybody else. Well maybe his dad means as much to him but still he really cares about you and I’m pretty sure the feeling is mutual.”

Yuzu blushed at the implications but didn’t say anything to object causing Sora to smile.

‘I brought Yuya back?’ Yuzu thought as she felt her heart skip a beat before realizing that Reiji and Sora were looking at her. “Is that what you wanted to talk to me about Reiji?”

“It was, that and also an offer for you and Yuya. When you see him I’d like you both to stop by the Leo Duel School.” Reiji stated calmly.

“Oh, sure thing.” Yuzu replied before Reiji nodded and walked off.

“Well I guess I’ll see you later, I promised I’d help out at You Show.” Sora admitted before walking off himself leaving Yuzu alone.

‘Yuya, I need to see you.’ Yuzu thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Reiji, I’m surprised you’d be helping with this plan.” Yusho pointed out.

“Under normal circumstances I wouldn’t.” Reiji answered. “Of course in their case I’m willing to make an exception. We’re all still here because of them.”

“That’s a good point, if Yuzu hadn’t been able to get through to Yuya things could have played out much differently and there’s a good chance we wouldn’t be here having this conversation.” Yusho admitted.

“Exactly.” Reiji stated calmly.

“Then what next?” Yusho inquired.

“For now we wait and trust Yuto and the others to try and convince Yuya.” Reiji said calmly. “As for Yuzu, Sawatari and Gongenzaka should be able to talk with her.”

“You always have a plan even for this kind of situation.” Yusho smiled. “Then I’ll leave it to you Reiji.”

With those words Yusho walked out of the room leaving Reiji alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“So now what, you’re heading to the Synchro Dimension to see Yugo and Rin?” Asuka asked as Yuya walked to the portal.

“Yeah, I thought I should pay them a visit. Plus… Serena mentioned something that I wanted to talk to them about.” Yuya admitted.

Asuka nodded. “Well I’m sure they’ll be glad to see you, not to mention everybody else in the Synchro Dimension.”

“Oh, leaving already Yuya?” Yuri inquired walking up with Serena. “Tell Fusion-kun and Rin that they’re welcome to stop by anytime, maybe they’ll have ideas for a track.”

“A track?” Yuya inquired before smiling. “Oh, I can ask them about it.”

“Thanks, after my match with Yugo I thought it might be nice to have some Riding Duels here in the Fusion Dimension.” Serena mentioned.

“Yeah, you have a good point.” Yuya smiled. “I’ll mention it to them.”

As he said that Yuya walked off leaving Yuri, Serena, and Asuka alone.

“So do you think they’ll be able to convince him?” Asuka asked curiously.

“I think so, we’ll find out when the eight of us meet up again.” Yuri answered. “Though you were serious about the track?”

“I was, my match with Yugo was actually pretty fun.” Serena smiled causing Yuri to sigh.

“You’re going to enjoy watching me crash several times, aren’t you?” Yuri asked as Serena just laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Huh?” Yugo inquired while racing down a street only to notice Yuya and stop right in front of him. “Yuya, this is a surprise. What are you doing here?”

Yuya smiled seeing his Synchro counterpart only for an evil idea to enter his head. “Oh, hey Fusion it’s great to see you. I’ve been in the Yugo-dimension for the past month.”

“My name’s Yugo, not Fusion Yuya.” Yugo stated in annoyance.

“I know, but I’ve been spending a month around Yuri so I had to.” Yuya laughed. “No, but seriously, it is really good to see you Yugo. How are you and Rin doing?”

“We’re good, ever since your match with Jack things have been really improving around here.” Yugo smiled just as Rin raced up to them.

“Huh, Yuya?” Rin inquired noticing him before smiling. “What are you doing here?”

“Yugo just asked that, I’ve been in the Fusion Dimension for a while and thought before heading back I’d pay a visit to you guys.” Yuya answered before pausing. “Well actually I did have two things to ask you guys.”

“Huh, what is it Yuya?” Rin asked.

“Well first of all Serena wanted to know if you had any ideas for a Riding Duel track. She really enjoyed your match Yugo.” Yuya explained.

“A Riding Duel track? We could head to the Fusion Dimension and try and figure something out. Thanks for letting us know.” Rin smiled before glancing at her hand. “Maybe we can have a couple’s duel with them.”

“That sounds Iike a great idea, and I’m sure they’ll appreciate any help that you guys can give them.” Yuya smiled.

“What was the other thing Yuya?” Yugo inquired. “You mentioned there were two things, right?”

Yuya nodded before taking a deep breath. “It’s something Serena mentioned. She said my relationship with Yuzu was nearly the same as yours.”

Yugo and Rin exchanged a surprised glance before turning back to Yuya.

“Well, now that I think about it she has a point. Your dad and Yuzu’s dad were really close, weren’t they?” Yugo asked.

“Yeah, but…” Yuya stated only for Rin to shake her head.

“There are a few similarities, I mean we were raised together in the same orphanage same as you, Yugo went across Dimensions to try and rescue me just like you tried to rescue Yuzu.” Rin pointed out.

“Well, yeah but…” Yuya started. ‘They’re right, but then isn’t that just because Yuzu’s one of my closest friends?’

“If you want my opinion Yuya, I think you really care about Yuzu.” Yugo smiled. “Maybe you should try talking to her instead of us, Yuri and Serena, or anyone else. The only way to know for sure is to spend time with her right?”

Yuya blushed at the thought but nodded. “Yeah, you’re probably right but first things first I thought I’d see you and the others for a while and then head to the Xyz Dimension before heading back.”

“Yeah, I’m sure everybody would be more than happy to see you.” Rin mentioned. “Especially Jack.”

Yuya smiled and nodded hearing that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

‘I can still barely believe it, Yuya managed to overcome Zarc because of me… but why was I the one to break through to him? Wouldn’t Rin, Ruri, or Serena have had the same effect on Yugo, Yuto, or Yuri?’

“Huh, Yuzu?” Gongenzaka inquired as she walked up to him. “Is something on your mind?”

“Oh, it’s just something that Sora and Reiji told me.” Yuzu mentioned. “I was able to get through to him and that’s what let Reira win the duel with Zarc.”

“Of course you did, Yuya did spend nearly the entire time we were fighting against Duel Academy trying to find you and make sure you were alright. It’s pretty clear he sees you as someone incredibly important to him.” Sawatari mentioned as he walked up to them.

“He has a point.” Gongenzaka admitted. “You two have always been incredibly close.”

Yuzu blushed hearing that but she nodded. ‘Ok, I need to ask Reiji where Yuya is so we can talk.’

“Is something bothering you Yuzu?” Sawatari asked. “You look worried about something.”

“Oh, it’s nothing. I was just thinking I wanted to ask Reiji something.” Yuzu answered. “I’ll see you guys later.”

With those words Yuzu walked off again.

“Huh, do you think she’ll end up there?” Gongenzaka asked as Sawatari shrugged.

“It could be any of them.” Saratari replied. “The key is what happens when they do meet up.”

“Yeah, you’re right about that.” Gongenzaka agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Yuya Sakaki, have you come back for a rematch?” Jack questioned as Yuya, Rin, and Yugo raced up to him and Crow.

“Not this time Jack, I’m just here to see everybody in the Synchro Dimension.” Yuya answered with a smile. “How are you guys?”

“We’re doing well.” Crow smiled. “How are the other Lancers doing?”

“Last I saw they were doing well, I’ve been in the Fusion Dimenson for the past month, with everything that happened and all the work to rebuild the Xyz Dimension we all forgot they took a lot of damage from Zarc’s attack.” Yuya mentioned.

“That’s true, so how are they doing?” Crow asked.

“They’re doing great, in fact Serena was thinking of adding a Track for Riding Duels.” Yuya mentioned as Jack smirked.

“I see, then we should head over and discuss that with them.” Jack noted. “We can have our rematch on the finished track Yuya.”

Yuya smiled hearing that. “Sounds like a plan to me Jack.”

“So now you’re going to see Yuto and Ruri?” Rin asked as Yuya nodded. “I’m telling you Yuya, you need to talk to her.”

“I know… I will Rin.” Yuya replied with a blush. “I just wanted to see Yuto and Ruri first.”

“That makes sense, they’ll probably say the same thing RIn and I did though.” Yugo pointed out.

“Right, well it was really nice to see you guys.” Yuya smiled before walking off.

“Do you think they’ll be able to convince him?” Rin asked.

“Who knows, all we can do is wait and see what happens.” Yugo admitted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Excuse me, is Reiji busy?” Yuzu asked politely. “I’d like to ask him something.”

A young man behind a desk noticed her. “What did you want with Mr. Akaba?”

As the young man asked that Reiji walked up to them. “Yuzu, I can’t say I was expecting you. Is there something you need?”

“Oh Reiji, you can still tell where the Lancers are right?” Yuzu asked. “I… I wanted to know if you could tell me where Yuya is right now.”

Reiji met her eyes before nodding. “I can look into that for you, come with me.”

“Thank you so much.” Yuzu smiled before following Reiji into an elevator. “I just need to talk to him.”

“I understand, it has to do with what you learned correct?” Reiji inquired. “About what happened during the duel with Zarc?”

“Yeah, it is.” Yuzu replied as the two of them walked into a large office. ‘Well, that and talk to Yuya about something else to but Reiji doesn’t need to know about that.’

Reiji walked over to a desk and started entering information into a computer. “It looks like he’s currently in the Synchro Dimension though he’s heading for the Xyz Dimension as we speak. It’s likely that’s where you’ll find him.”

“The Xyz Dimension.” Yuzu said thoughtfully. “Ok, I really appreciate this Reiji.”

“Of course, is there anything else I can do?” Reiji inquired.

“Not right now.” Yuzu smiled. “Thank you so much though.”

With this words Yuzu walked out of the room with a smile.

“So they’re meeting in the Xyz Dimension, I should let those two know she’s on the way.” Reiji noted calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“I thought you’d be here soon Yuya.” Ruri smiled as she walked up to him.

“Huh, Ruri how did you know I was coming?” Yuya asked before pausing. “Wait, Serena or Rin must have told you I was planning on stopping by.”

“Rin, though it’s really great to see you Yuya.” Ruri smiled. “Yuto, Shun, Kaito, and everyone else is going to be so happy to see you.”

Yuya smiled hearing that. “I can’t wait to see them too. How is everyone?”

“They’re all doing really great.” Ruri replied before twisting the ring on her finger. “Do you want to head over or… Yuya is something wrong?”

“Huh, oh it’s just something Rin, Yugo, Yuri and Serena mentioned.” Yuya answered before pausing. “Actually, do you think my relationship with Yuzu is the same as Yugo’s with Rin?”

Ruri paused hearing that but then nodded. “It kind of is, I mean I didn’t meet Yuto until I was older and the same happened to Yuri and Serena. As for you and Yuzu, you were raised as friends and Yugo and Rin have known each other since they grew up in the same orphanage.”

“I guess, but they were saying it wasn’t just that and…” Yuya started only for Ruri to nod.

“They mentioned how you went after Yuzu the moment you realized she was in danger, just like Yugo did for Rin and Yuto and Shun did for me.” Ruri mentioned. “Am I right?”

Yuya looked confused a second before his eyes widened. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

Ruri smiled hearing that. “Come on, the others are waiting to see you.”

“That sounds good, I’ve been looking forward to seeing them.” Yuya smiled before walking off with Ruri.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“He’s really here?” Yuzu asked as Yuto nodded. ‘Yuya.’

“Ruri said she’d go meet up with him, but if you don’t mind me asking what made you decide to travel to another dimension to talk to him?” Kaito inquired.

“I was actually wondering the same thing.” Shun admitted causing Yuzu to blush slightly.

“I think you guys can figure it out.” Yuto mentioned. “Why Yuzu came here to talk to Yuya.”

Shun and Kaito exchanged a brief glance before realization appeared on their faces.

“Right, in that case we’ll head out. Let Yuya know we’re at You Show if he wants to see us after you guys have your reunion.” Kaito mentioned before walking off with Shun.

“Um… Yuto do you mind if I ask you something?” Yuzu asked hesitantly.

“I don’t mind, what is it Yuzu?” Yuto inquired only for her to look down.

“Well… you and Yuya were merged together even before he learned about the Interdimensional War and became one of the Lancers so…” Yuzu started anxiously. “I was wondering if you knew how he felt in his heart.”

Just as Yuzu finished asking that Ruri walked in along with Yuya.

“Yuzu?” Yuya asked in shock as he felt his heart skip a beat. “What… I mean it’s so great to see you but why are you here?”

Yuzu felt her eyes watering seeing Yuya but she took a deep breath. “I had to see you Yuya.”

Yuto and Ruri exchanged a small smile before walking off leaving Yuya and Yuzu alone.

“Actually, I wanted to see you too Yuzu.” Yuya admitted before looking down with a blush. “Yuzu I…

“Yuya, Sora and Reiji told me that when they were fighting against Zarc I managed to snap you out of it.” Yuzu mentioned.

“Yeah, I remember hearing your voice and managing to take control for a few seconds. I had to, my best fri…” Yuya started before pausing. ‘Best friend, after everything that the others have been saying can I really say that’s all you are Yuzu?’

‘Yuya, are you starting to think the same thing I am?’ Yuzu thought before the two of them met each other’s eyes.

“Yuzu, I…” Yuya started only to swallow nervously as Yuzu nodded.

“I feel the same way Yuya, at least I think I do.” Yuzu told him causing them both to look away anxiously before they met each other’s gaze again and hesitantly leaned in before sharing a brief kiss.

“Yuzu, we’re really idiots, aren’t we?” Yuya asked with a smile as Yuzu smiled back.

“Yeah, everybody knew the whole time and they even told us it would happen. We should have listened to them from the start.” Yuzu agreed. “They knew our hearts better than us, Entertainment Duelists who try to reach everyone but couldn’t tell what was in our own.”

“Yeah, but that changes starting today.” Yuya smiled. “You mean the world to me Yuzu, you always have.”

“I feel the same way Yuya.” Yuzu smiled as they shared another loving kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“What do you guys think, mission success?” Serena’s voice inquired.

“I think so, Yuya sounded shocked to see Yuzu but you could see his eyes light up at the same time.” Yuto replied. “They’re talking now and hopefully with all the hints they’ll realize it.”

“We are talking about Yuya, he may be oblivious to this kind of thing but he’s not Fusion-kun.” Yuri’s voice noted. “He should have put two and two together by now.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Yugo’s voice snapped.

“You’re not exactly in a position to say anything about that Yuri.” Yuto pointed out. “Yugo and I figured things out well before you did.”

“Fair enough, still…” Yuri’s voice started only for Shun to suddenly nod.

“We’ll call you back, they’re heading this way.” Ruri mentioned calmly.

“You two seem happy.” Kaito noted as Yuya and Yuzu walked into the room.

“We do?” Yuya asked with a smile. “Well I guess that makes sense.”

“It does, did something happen?” Ruri inquired before noticing the smiles on Yuya and Yuzu’s faces. “Wait, are you two…”

“Well, not officially but I think we might start soon.” Yuzu admitted. “You guys knew the whole time, didn’t you?”

“Maybe not the whole time, but watching you two it wasn’t exactly hard to guess this would happen eventually.” Yuto answered. “Plus Yuya did travel across dimensions to save you from Duel Academy and given how close you were before that this was kind of inevitable.”

Yuya and Yuzu exchanged a glance before smiling. 

“I guess you have a point, but then again better late than never, right?” Yuya asked.

“Yeah.” Shun agreed with a smile.

“Oh that’s right, Reiji wanted to see us.” Yuzu recalled. “Wait, do you think it has anything to do with this?”

“I don’t see how it could, but this is Reiji we’re talking about. If he did somehow know this would happen I wouldn’t be that surprised.” Yuto mentioned. “He has a plan for any situation and he was one of the people who saw you get through to Yuya Yuzu.”

“That’s true, and…” Yuya started before pausing. “Wait how did you know about that?”

“I told him about it.” Shun answered. “He is my best friend and brother-in-law after all.”

“Oh, yeah that’s right. Sorry about what happened.” Yuya apologized.

“It’s alright, so now what are you two going to do?” Shun inquired.

“You should probably go see Reiji.” Kaito mentioned. “If he wanted to see you both he probably had a good reason.”

“You have a point; well it was great to see you guys.” Yuya smiled.

“See you two later.” Ruri smiled as Yuya and Yuzu walked off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“I had a feeling you two would be here soon.” Reiji stated calmly as Yuya and Yuzu walked into the office and approached his desk. “You seem happy about something.”

“Why do I have a feeling you’re involved in that somehow?” Yuzu asked suspiciously.

“Assuming I am, are you coming to ask me why?” Reiji inquired. “Either way as it stands I have a different reason for wanting to see you both.”

“What reason?” Yuya questioned as Reiji simply smiled.

“As Yuzu’s likely told you it was because of both of you that Ray managed to defeat Zarc.” Reiji noted as Yuya nodded. “You’ve saved more lives than anyone could possibly imagine, and yet If I’m not mistaken at the time you were only thinking of keeping each other safe correct?”

Yuya and Yuzu exchanged a brief look before nodding.

“All I wanted was for Yuya to come back to his senses.” Yuzu admitted.

“As for me, when I heard Yuzu’s voice I just had to keep her safe no matter what.” Yuya answered as the two of them shared a brief glance and smiled.

“I see, though that doesn’t come as a surprise. Now then you both are aware that Yuya is a professional Entertainment Duelist correct?” Reiji asked as Yuya and Yuzu nodded. “Now that leads to a small problem, wouldn’t you agree Yuzu?”

“Huh, what do you…” Yuzu started before her eyes widened. “Wait, do you mean that?”

“I do, Yuya is a professional duelist and so is qualified to be your opponent. Beat him, and you’ll be a professional duelist as well.” Reiji told them.

“That’s… wow.” Yuzu said in awe.

“That’s amazing Yuzu.” Yuya smiled. “You’re on the verge of becoming a professional Entertainment Duelist.”

Yuzu just nodded before smiling. “You know, this would technically be our first match as…”

“You’re right, lets give them a show they’ll never forget.” Yuya smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Now let’s give this crowd a finale worthy of two Entertainment Duelists.” Yuzu declared. “Bloom Diva, the Melodious Choir, attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.”

As Yuzu said that her ace monster’s effect activated and a soothing melody filled the stadium slowly destroying and winning her the duel as the crowd erupted into cheers.

“That was a remarkable duel from both of you.” Yusho smiled. “I’m more than happy to call you a professional.”

Yuzu smiled hearing that as Yuya walked up to her.

“You were amazing Yuzu.” Yuya smiled. “Actually… do you want to take a page out of Yugo and Rin’s book?”

Yuzu blushed slightly before nodding. “That sounds perfect, I’ll see you later tonight then?”

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Yuya agreed blushing himself as the two of them walked out of the stadium.

Suddenly Yuzu looked up in thought. “We really need to thank the others.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Yuya mentioned with a smile. “I love you Yuzu.”

“I love you too Yuya.” Yuzu smiled before gently kissing him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Ok Yuya, breath everything is going to be fine. You saved all four Dimensions together so going out for dinner should be easy.” Yuya repeated to himself as he waited for Yuzu to walk out of her house so they could head to the restaurant.

Suddenly the sounds of a door opening snapped Yuya out of his thoughts as Yuzu walked out in a dark red dress. “Sorry I kept you waiting Yuya.”

“It’s no big deal, you look… I mean wow you look incredible Yuzu.” Yuya admitted.

“Thanks, I wasn’t sure it was the best idea but this is our first real date as boyfriend and girlfriend so I thought…” Yuzu started before Yuya kissed her cheek.

“You didn’t have to dress up for me, spending time with you is more than enough Yuzu.” Yuya smiled before offering his arm. “Well, shall we?”

Yuzu smiled hearing that and took Yuya’s arm. “Yeah, let’s go.”

‘Yuzu is so incredible; I really need to thank them for reminding me of that and helping me figure out just how important she is to me. Not just because she’s my friend but because I love her.’ Yuya thought only to notice Yuzu staring at him.

“Yuya, is something wrong?” Yuzu inquired nervously. “Is something bothering you?”

Yuya just smiled. “No, I was just thinking how lucky I am.”

Yuzu looked at Yuya in confusion for a few seconds before her eyes widened and she smiled. “I should be the one saying that Yuya. I guess we’re both really lucky, and it’s thanks to everyone that we realized it.”

“You’re right.” Yuya agreed before the two of them started to laugh happily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“How long have they been together now?” Yuto inquired curiously. “Three weeks?”

“That sounds right, they’ve been friends for a long time but actually now that I think about it Yuzu’s been avoiding me ever since they started dating.” Rin mentioned thoughtfully.

“Yeah, Yuya’s been doing the same thing.” Yugo added. “Wait, you guys don’t think…”

“Don’t think what Yugo?” asked a familiar voice as the six of them turned to see Yuya and Yuzu. “That you deliberately set us up to start dating?”

“Don’t be silly, why would we do something like that?” Serena asked innocently.

“I guess maybe not but then again, you guys were the fir…” Yuya started before noticing Yuri looked banged up. “Huh, what happened to you?”

“Yuri’s a great duelist, but he hasn’t quite mastered riding yet.” Serena explained.

“Really, it isn’t that tough.” Yuzu pointed out. “I mean, my first-time riding was during the Friendship Cup. Well not including when I was on the back of Yugo’s Duel Runner when we first got to the Synchro Dimension.”

“Oh yeah, I remember that.” Yugo recalled. “We were challenged by Sector Security but I managed to beat him.”

“Actually, have Yuto or Ruri tried riding Duel Runners?” Yuya asked.

“Well technically I rode one when you and I shared a body so I should be able to ride one.” Yuto answered.

“As for me, Rin’s been teaching me so that means Yuri’s the only one of us who can’t.” Ruri commented.

“Perhaps, but I’m still the strongest duelist out of all of us so it all balances out.” Yuri commented. “Yuya beat me, but he had to use Yuto and Fusion-kun’s dragons to pull it off and if we’re just comparing him against me I think we all know how that match would go.”

“I don’t know.” Yuya mentioned thoughtfully. “Anyway, we were actually coming by to say thanks to you guys.”

“Yuya’s right, we would have never gotten around to admitting how we felt if you all hadn’t hinted at it so well.” Yuzu added.

“Guilty, but I suppose you’re welcome. Even though it should have been obvious from the start.” Yuri smiled.

Suddenly Yuzu looked at a nearby clock and her eyes widened. “We should get going Yuya, the movie starts in fifteen minutes.”

“Huh?” Yuya asked before noticing the clock. “Oh yeah you’re right. Well we’ll see you guys later.”

“See you two.” Rin smiled as Yuya and Yuzu walked off with smiles on their faces. “You know even though they caught us I’m still happy.”

“Yeah, I think we all are.” Serena smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuya was smiling as he looked at the screen only to feel Yuzu gently rest her head on his shoulder as he turned to her.

“You know Yuya, some people might say that us ending up like this is just because off Ray and Zarc.” Yuzu mentioned. “Though if they think that they don’t know our real relationship. You’ve been my best friend for longer than I can imagine, and now that you’re my boyfriend…”

“You don’t have to say anything Yuzu.” Yuya smiled while gently rubbing her shoulder. “To be honest I don’t care why people say you and I are together. The only thing I care about is that we are, I love you and that’s not going to change no matter what.”

Yuzu smiled hearing that before turning to Yuya and gently kissing him. “You sweet talker.”

“What can I say, when you’re with me my inner romantic comes out.” Yuya laughed quietly before frowning.

“Yuya?” Yuzu asked quietly.

“When I think about how close I came to losing you, to never getting the chance to see you again…” Yuya started only to have Yuzu kiss him again.

“That didn’t happen, I know it’s scary to think about but the important thing is we’re together, save, and we’re in love.” Yuzu told him. “Nothing in the past or future will change that.”

‘Yuzu.’ Yuya thought as the two of them smiled and turned back to the movie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“That was a sweet ending.” Yuzu smiled. “What did you think Yuya?”

“I agree, it was really touching and it couldn’t have ended at a better spot.” Yuya agreed before blushing. “The two main characters ending up together and sharing a loving kiss as they’re married just like they always wanted.”

Yuzu blushed as she realized just how similar that was to the two of them. ‘Will we get married one day? Now that I think about it, I hope we will.’

“Yuzu, is everything ok?” Yuya asked. “You look like something’s bothering you.”

“It’s not that Yuya, it’s just…” Yuzu started before looking up. “Well I never would have dreamed we’d be dating but now that we have been it’s a dream come true and to be honest I was thinking about what might come next.”

Yuya’s eyes widened and he looked away nervously. “Oh, do you want to tell me what you were thinking?”

Yuzu didn’t say anything but the two of them met each other’s eyes and blushed slightly.

“It’s probably just the movie, I mean…” Yuzu started only for Yuya to shake his head.

“Actually… I was kind of thinking the same thing.” Yuya admitted nervously. “I mean, after seeing that movie the idea of maybe one day… I think that might be kind of nice.”

“Yuya….” Yuzu started before smiling and gently kissing him. “You’re right, but right now just spending time with you is all I want.”

“That sounds perfect to me Yuzu, absolutely perfect.” Yuya smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“You should definitely work on getting enough money for one Yuya.” Yugo encouraged. “I mean you and Yuzu love each other and it can only make things better.”

“I know, but the thing is keeping something like that from her is…” Yuya started only to look down. “I don’t know how you all managed it.”

“You have a point, keeping it all from Rin wasn’t easy.” Yugo admitted.

“Yeah, I know what you mean. I felt so bad keeping it from Ruri… though I have a feeling she figured it out but still, seeing her eyes light up in surprise and joy makes it all worth it.” Yuto smiled.

“I would have to agree, it’s one of the greatest feelings in the world.” Yuri smiled. “Actually, there might be a way for you to get enough for a ring in just a few days.”

Yuya’s eyes widened hearing that. “Really, what is it?”

Yuri chuckled slightly before answering. “Tell me Yuya, how many people’s hearts have you touched with your dueling?”

Yuya looked at Yuri in confusion before realization hit him. “Yuri, you guys don’t have to do that.”

“True, we don’t have to do it.” Yuri smiled. “Though while I can’t speak for Yuto and the Xyz Dimension or Fusion-kun and the Synchro Dimension I can say with a fair amount of certainty that quite a few residents of the Fusion Dimension would be more than willing to help you out in that regard, myself included.”

“He’s right, the same applies to us Yuya.” Yuto smiled.

“Yeah, after everything you’ve done to help us out it’s the least we can do to return the favor.” Yugo smiled.

Yuya just stared at his three counterparts in shock before feeling his eyes start to tear up. “I don’t know what… I mean, thank you so much you guys.”

“Don’t mention it, give us around three days and we’ll let you know how it went.” Yuto offered.

Yuya just nodded before the four of them went off in their own separate directions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“What’s wrong Yuya, you seem distracted by something.” Yuzu noted as the two of them were sitting on a bench near a small park.

“Oh, it’s nothing I’m just thinking about something.” Yuya answered. “What about you, are you alright?”

Yuzu looked at Yuya curiously but seeing him smile she just smiled back. “I’m ok, just a little tired that’s all. I was talking with Serena last night.”

Yuya nodded in understanding, while it was true that they were all friends he had to admit they were all particularly close to one of the others in particular, well ignoring the fact that three of the four of them were married.

“That’s a good point, you and Serena are always really close, just like Rin and Ruri.” Yuya noted.

Yuzu nodded in agreement. “Yeah, the same goes for you and Yuto, and despite everything that happened before Yuri and Yugo have gotten really close despite Yuri’s playful teasing.”

Yuya and Yuzu both laughed at that before Yuya frowned. “Actually Yuzu, I have something I need to take care of right now, can I meet up with you in a bit?”

Yuzu looked at Yuya in surprise but nodded before he smiled and gently kissed her before walking off. ‘Yuya, are you sure you’re alright?’

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuya walked over to the table where Yuri was just watching Yugo and Yuto who were in the middle of a duel.

“Next thanks to the effects of my Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon it gains the attack points of Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon when it attacks him.” Yugo stated as his dragon roared only for Yuto so smile.

“That was a mistake Yugo, I play the trap card Xyz Burden. I can use it when your monster gains points.” Yuto explained. “This lets me banish Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon and lower Clear Wing’s attack points by his attack points. Which makes our dragons equal, but because you used Overcharge Synchro to summon Crystal Wing you take 3000 points of damage when he’s destroyed.”

As Yuto said that the two dragons collided creating an explosion as Yuri smirked. “Better luck next time Fusion-kun.”

Yugo glared at Yuri for a brief moment before noticing Yuya and smiling. “Oh, hey Yuya.”

“Hey you guys, you’ve been working on your decks?” Yuya inquired.

“Just a little bit, actually it’s good to see you I was going to give you a call about what we talked about earlier.” Yuto answered. “All together from the three dimensions we pulled together around $550, oh but don’t worry about it, when you have close to 100 people willing to lend a little bit it doesn’t actually make that big a difference.”

Yuya’s eyes widened in shock hearing that. “You guys… I mean what can I say except thank you so much. You really didn’t have to…”

“Are we going through this again Yuya?” Yuri inquired. “No we didn’t have to help you and by the same logic you didn’t have to help all of us both during and after the Interdimensional War. The fact is you did because you wanted to, and everyone who contributed wanted to help you now.”

“He’s right.” Yugo agreed. “You’ve done more than enough for all of us and we want to do something for you this time.”

Yuya felt himself tearing up hearing that as Yuto handed him an envelope.

“We’ll see you later Yuya, and trust me. If anyone deserves this, it’s you.” Yuto smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuya looked at the store one more time before taking a deep breath and walking in as a young woman behind a counter noticed him.

“Hello, may I help you with something young man?” the young woman inquired politely.

“Oh, actually yes.” Yuya answered nervously. “I’d like to purchase a ring… a diamond ring.”

The young woman smiled. “I see, would you like to see a few options?”

“That would be really helpful thank you.” Yuya admitted as the woman placed a few different rings on the counter.

“Are any of these close to what you had in mind sir?” the young woman asked with a smile.

Yuya looked at the rings before his eyes widened as he noticed one in particular and he picked it up carefully. “Excuse me, how much is this one?”

The young woman took the ring Yuya was holding and smiled. “This is a very nice one young man; that ring is $535 dollars.”

“It is?” Yuya asked in surprise. “In that case then could… I mean would it be alright if I bought it?”

“Of course.” the young woman smiled before placing the ring in a small box. “That will be $535 sir.”

Yuya nodded before taking the envelope and handing it to her. “Thank you very much.”

The young woman smiled as she looked at the money before handing $15 back to Yuya. “You’re very welcome, have a nice day young man.”

Yuya smiled as he took the ring only to blush as the implications of what just happened hit him. ‘Am I really about to go see Yuzu and…’

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXDXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Yuya, you wanted to talk about something?” Yuzu asked walking up to him as Yuya looked away nervously. “Yuya?”

“It’s great to see you Yuzu.” Yuya mentioned while looking away from her. “There’s… I mean…”

“Yuya, is something bothering you? Do you want to talk about it?” Yuzu inquired nervously. ‘Is there something wrong, did something happen?’

Yuya just looked down nervously before putting a small box on the table causing Yuzu to blush. “That’s for you Yuzu.”

Yuzu nodded hesitantly before taking the box and opening it to see a diamond ring. “Yuya is this?”

Yuya nodded hesitantly. “Yuzu do you want to… I mean would you…”

Yuzu just smiled as she put the ring on her finger and kissed Yuya. “My answer is yes Yuya, it always would have been.”

Yuya’s eyes widened in shock hearing that before his eyes started tearing up. “Yuzu, thank you so much.”

Yuzu just smiled as the two of them shared a loving kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“How do you feel Yuzu?” Ruri asked. “It’s an incredible feeling knowing you’re just a few hours away from spending the rest of your life with the person who you care about the most in the entire world.”

“She’s right, you and Yuya have been close for years.” Rin smiled. “You two are going to be so happy.”

“Thanks, but to be honest this is kind of terrifying.” Yuzu admitted. “I mean talking about it is one thing but this is entirely different.”

“That’s true, but you were there for all of us and we’re here for you Yuzu.” Serena reassured her. “Plus Yuya cares about you more than anyone in the entire world.”

“All four worlds.” Ruri clarified. “You and Yuya are going to be so happy once you’re a married couple.”

Yuzu just nodded before looking at her reflection and smiling. “I know, and I really love Yuya with my entire heart. I really appreciate that you’re here with me.”

“Of course we are, you’re our best friend Yuzu.” Rin smiled. “We wouldn’t miss this for the world.”

Yuzu smiled before turning back to her friends. “You guys should head down; I’m be right behind you.”

“Alright Yuzu.” Serena smiled before walking out of the room with Rin and Ruri leaving Yuzu alone as she closed her eyes recalling the times she had spent with Yuya.

“Well, this is it.” Yuzu told herself before turning and walking out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“I guess it’s my turn to be the nervous one right you guys?” Yuya asked as he continued pacing around the room. “You’ve all been through this before, any advice to calm my nerves?”

“None whatsoever. Just keep in mind that Yuzu likely feels the same way.” Yugo mentioned. “Besides, the three of us won’t let you back out of this just like you wouldn’t let any of us.”

“He’s right Yuya, and just think about it this way. You’ve cared about Yuzu for so long and she cares about you just as much.” Yuto added.

“I know, but the idea of getting married to Yuzu is just…” Yuya started.

“You feel as though your heart is racing a mile a minute and you’re completely terrified, aren’t you?” Yuri inquired as Yuya nodded. “That’s the same way all of us felt going into this but you’ve seen what comes next and there might be a way to make it less stressful.”

“Really, what is it Yuri?” Yuya asked anxiously only for his Fusion counterpart to chuckle.

“You enjoy making people smile with your Entertainment Dueling, this isn’t a duel but it is an opportunity to see the person you care about more than anyone else smile whenever you want. Yuzu loves you Yuya, it’s that simple.” Yuri told him. “When you think of her smiling how do you feel?”

Yuya closed his eyes as he pictured Yuzu’s smiling face and he smiled before opening his eyes again. “Yeah, you’re right Yuri.”

“Well Yuya are you ready to go down and say those two magic words that’ll change your life for the better?” Yuto asked.

“I don’t know, to be honest it’s still a lot to take in.” Yuya admitted. “I’ll be down in a bit you guys.”

“Alright, we’ll see you in a bit.” Yugo smiled before walking out of the room with Yuto and Yuri.

“Well, no point waiting anymore.” Yuya said before taking a deep breath. “Well here goes nothing.”

With those words Yuya walked out of the room and headed down after his counterparts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“They’re both so nervous, maybe waiting a bit longer wouldn’t have been such a bad thing.” Yugo mentioned. “I mean have you seen Yuya?”

“I know what you mean, and Yuzu’s in the same boat.” Ruri agreed. “Then again if they wait it would only get worse.”

“That’s true, the sooner the ceremony is over and the reality of their marriage hits them the better off they’ll be.” Yuto noted as they took their spots to await Yuzu’s arrival. “Don’t worry Yuya, we’re right behind you.”

“Thanks you guys.” Yuya whispered. “I owe you a lot.”

“We’ll keep that in mind.” Yuri whispered with a smile. “Right now though, there’s only one thing you need to focus on.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Yuya smiled before everyone turned to the entrance to the room where Yuzu started walking down the aisle with her father. ‘Wow, Yuzu looks incredible.’

“You look really good Yuya.” Yuzu smiled.

“Thanks, you look great too Yuzu.” Yuya smiled back before the two of them turned to a man in a white robe who nodded.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today for the union of Yuya and Yuzu in holy matrimony.” the man in the white robe stated calmly. “Do either the bride or groom have anything to say?”

Yuya and Yuzu just met each other’s eyes before smiling and shaking their heads.

“There’s only one thing I think we want to say.” Yuzu answered.

“I see, and does anyone here have any reasons that these two should not be wed?” the man in white robe inquired as he, Yuya, and Yuzu turned to see if anyone would say anything only to smile as nobody opened their mouths or gave any indication that they were planning on rejecting.

“Doesn’t look like anyone does to me.” Yuya smiled.

“Me either.” Yuzu agreed happily.

“I see, in that case do you Yuya Sakaki take Yuzu Hiragi to be your lawfully wedded wife?” the man in the white robe asked.

Yuya closed his eyes before smiling and turning to Yuzu. “Yes, I do.”

The man in the white robe nodded before turning to Yuzu. “And do you Yuzu Hiragi, take Yuya Sakaki to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

Yuzu closed her eyes just like Yuya had before smiling. “I do.”

The man in the white robe nodded again as Yuya and Yuzu took the rings and placed them on each other’s fingers. “Then I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride.”

Yuya and Yuzu looked into each other’s eyes again as they smiled before sharing a loving kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“So how does marriage feel Yuya?” Yugo inquired with a smile.

“Honestly, the fact that I’m going to spend the rest of my life with Yuzu is incredible.” Yuya answered.

“I feel the same way.” Yuzu smiled. “Yuzu Sakaki, it might take a little while to get used to it but I already love it.”

“Somehow that doesn’t surprise me.” Serena laughed.

“Yeah.” Ruri smiled in agreement before closing her eyes in thought. “You know, maybe it’s because of everything that we’ve been through but I kind of feel like the eight of us are all one big family.”

Yuri nodded. “You know I was starting to think the same thing myself. Having no family prior, I suppose I could do with worse siblings.”

“Glad to know you care.” Rin teased before the eight of them started laughing.

“Well we should let the new couple have some time to themselves, we’ll see you guys later.” Yuto smiled before walking off with Yugo, Ruri, Rin, Serena, and Yuri.

As their counterparts left Yuya turned to Yuzu. “Yuzu, do you mind if I do something really quick?”

Yuzu turned to Yuya curiously hearing that only for him to kiss her. 

“Yuya, of course I don’t.” Yuzu smiled before kissing him back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Do I look pretty daddy?” asked a little pink haired girl in a red dress.

“You look beautiful Yuina, I’m sure everybody will agree.” Yuya smiled at his daughter. “Make sure you behave for uncle Yuri and aunt Serena ok?”

“I know, they’re really nice.” Yuina smiled as Yuzu walked up to them with her own smile.

“Well it sounds like you two are ready to go.” Yuzu noted. “Well almost, you forgot to put it on again Yuina.”

Yuina looked at Yuzu before her eyes widened. “Oh yeah, I forgot.”

With those words Yuina ran upstairs as Yuya turned to Yuzu. “She’s so precious.”

“Yeah, I agree.” Yuzu smiled before rubbing her stomach. “Her, and this one too.”

Yuya smiled before kissing his wife as Yuina walked back downstairs with Yuya’s pendant around her neck. “Well, it looks like we’re all ready to go.”

“Yup.” Yuina smiled before the three of them walked out of their house.

(I hope you enjoyed.)


End file.
